Waiting -WooYa-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: -WOOYA (Woohyun X Hoya)- I will be right here waiting for you. Hoya yang selalu menunggu kepulangan namjachingunya, Woohyun. Dan ini yang didapatnya? Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan banyak orang terwujud.


**Waiting**

 **Title:** **Waiting –WooYa-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

-Nam Woohyun

-Lee Howon

 **Pair:** WooYa **(** Woohyun **X** Hoya **), slight** MyungYeol

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan Woolim. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Ini versi WooYa nya. Eunkyo bikin versi WonKyu dan DongYa juga. Maaf kalau yang muncul itu **I will be right here waiting for you** dari Richard Marx. Semoga teman-teman suka. Walaupun Eunkyo bukan Inspirit tapi Eunkyo suka couple MyungYeol, WooYa dan WooYeol hehe.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary : -WOOYA (Woohyun X Hoya)-** I will be right here waiting for you. Hoya yang selalu menunggu kepulangan namjachingunya, Woohyun. Dan ini yang didapatnya? Tapi… lamunannya dilamar di depan banyak orang terwujud.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Waiting**_

 _ **-WooYa-**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

 _ **5 April 2020**_

 _Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

 _If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?_

"Hyung-"

"Mianhae Howonnie, aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Nanti malam aku telepon lagi. Saranghae"

"Tapi-"

 _ **Tuut… Tuut… Tuut…**_

Hoya menghela nafasnya pelan.

'Aku merindukanmu hyung' batin Hoya.

Yah, namja manis bernama Lee Howon ini benar-benar merindukan namjachingunya saat ini. Perasaan rindunya terlalu besar, makannya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi namjachingunya itu. Tapi…

'Kenapa kau selalu sibuk, hyung?'

Nam Woohyun, namjachingu namja yang akrab dipanggil Hoya ini berada di Kanada. Bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya disana. Woohyun adalah calon pengganti jabatan ayahnya, jadi ia benar-benar bekerja keras disana. Yah, Hoya hanya bersabar menunggu kepulangan sang Namu karena namjachingunya itu bilang kalau dalam lima tahun ia akan kembali ke Korea. Well, ini sudah berjalan empat tahun. Hanya satu tahun lagi Hoya bisa kembali bermesraan dengan hyung satu bulannya itu.

Woohyun dan Hoya menjalin hubungan semenjak mereka berada di semester kedua kuliah delapan tahun lalu. Dimulai dari Woohyun yang sangat gencar mendekatinya karena –ia bilang- ia sangat terpesona dengan tarian Hoya. Hoya sudah terkenal –bahkan saat baru masuk universitas- karena kemampuan menarinya. Namja penuh agyeo itu –entah bagaimana caranya- mampu menaklukan hati seorang Lee Howon pada akhirnya.

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

'Hyung…'

Hoya tersenyum kecil menatap foto-fotonya dengan Woohyun di ponselnya.

Namja manis ini menghela nafas lagi.

'Aku akan menunggumu. Setahun lagi, kan?'

.

.

.

.

.

 _I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

 _Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

Lee Howon memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, daripada terus di kamarnya dan larut dalam kesedihan –well, karena ini hari libur tentu saja ia tidak bekerja-.

Karena lelah berjalan mengitari taman selama setengah jam, namja manis ini memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar.

Hoya meneguk air mineral yang tadi dibawanya sambil melihat-lihat keadaan taman.

Ah. Taman ini dipenuhi pasangan yang tengah bermesraan.

Hoya menggaruk tengkuknya. Ck, sepertinya keputusan untuk duduk disini salah.

Ia menatap salah satu pasangan, yang paling dekat dari tempat ia duduk.

"Aku mau kita putus, Yeol"

"Mwo? Kau bercanda, Kim? Tapi… kenapa?"

Hoya menonton mereka dengan rasa penasaran. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menonton drama.

Namja tampan bernama Kim Myungsoo itu menatap namja manis dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya.

"Aku mau kita putus hubungan sebagai kekasih, karena aku ingin meminangmu menjadi 'istri'ku. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Lee Sungyeol?" Namja tampan itu berlutut dihadapan Sungyeol yang terpaku.

"Terima! Terima!"

Hoya terkejut ketika melihat sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan orang-orang –ikut- menyaksikan pasangan itu?

"Tentu saja aku mau, Kim babbo!" ucap Sungyeol cepat lalu memeluk Myungsoo yang tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat!"

"Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya"

"Aw~ Mesranya"

Hoya hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

Aigoo~ Andai saja Namu nya melamarnya dihadapan orang banyak seperti ini…

'Aish, aku semakin merindukanmu hyung'

Hoya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **4 April 2021**_

 _I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance, ooh_

 _Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy_

Sunggyu –rekan kerja Hoya- menatap Hoya dengan heran.

"Hei! Kau sudah gila? Kenapa dari tadi senyum senyum seperti itu?"

Hoya tersenyum lebar menatap Sunggyu.

"Besok pohonku akan kembali, hyung"

"Hah?" Sunggyu menatap Hoya cengo.

"Pohon?"

"Aigoo~ Kau tidak mengerti ya? Yasudah abaikan saja, hehe"

Sunggyu semakin cengo. "Dasar gila" Namja bermata sipit itu beranjak keluar kantin meninggalkan makanan yang belum sempat dihabiskannya.

"Ne, aku gila hyung. Aku tergila-gila padanya~" seru Hoya keras.

Sunggyu yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku harus membeli baju baru untuk menyambut kedatangan Namu hyung" dengan semangat namja ini berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari kantin kantor tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoya menatap pemandangan di depannya miris. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Ia tidak menyangka jika bertemu hyung tersayangnya -yang tak pernah dilihatnya selama lima tahun- itu di tempat ini, dalam keadaan ini.

"Kau yakin memilih yang ini?"

"Ne. Modelnya bagus, cocok dengan tuxedomu"

"Bagaimana dengan ukurannya? Muat?"

"Ne. Tadi aku sudah mencobanya"

'Kau membeli tuxedo? Untuk namja itu juga? Kalian ingin menikah, hah? Kau bilang kau kembali besok. Kenapa aku malah melihatmu disini? Pembohong'

.

.

.

.

.

5 April 2021

Sunggyu menatap Hoya heran.

"Yak! Kemarin kau tersenyum seperti orang gila, hari ini kau termenung dan murung. Aigoo sepertinya kau memang sudah gila"

"…" Hoya hanya diam, tidak menanggapi omongan rekan kerjanya.

"Hei, kau bilang hari ini pohonmu pulang, kan? -Yah walaupun aku tidak mengerti- jadi dimana pohonmu sekarang?"

"Mati"

"Ah! Kau murung karena pohonmu mati? Aigoo, tanam saja pohon yang baru. Gampang kan? Itu saja susah" saran Sunggyu –sok tahu-.

Hoya menatap rekan kerjanya malas. "Aku benci pohon" lalu beranjak keluar ruang kerjanya.

"Hah? Aku jadi bingung" Sunggyu menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadinya Hoya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan untuk melepas penatnya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu dengan Woohyun untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini di toko perhiasan.

"Pembohong! Aku benci kau!"

Dengan cepat Hoya mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Woohyun.

" _Ne, chagi?"_

"Kita putus"

" _Mwo-"_ _**Tuut… Tuut… Tuut**_

"Aku membencimu" teriak Hoya tanpa sadar.

Woohyun yang mendengarnya membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ho-hoya…"

Hoya berlari menjauhi Woohyun saat namjachingu –atau mantan?-nya itu menatapnya.

"Ckckck, sepertinya kau harus mempercepat rencanamu" komentar namja cantik disamping Woohyun.

"Aish! Ini gara-gara kau, Sungjong-ah!"

"Mwo?"

"Sampai bertemu di rumah" Woohyun berlari mengejar Hoya, meninggalkan namja bernama Sungjong yang tersenyum mengejeknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak!"

Hoya melepaskan genggaman tangan Woohyun dengan kasar.

Yah, akhirnya Woohyun menemukannya di taman dan ia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Kenapa kau minta putus, eoh? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"KAU YANG KENAPA?!" sentak Hoya keras. Ia tak habis pikir namja dihadapannya ini bertingkah bodoh setelah tertangkap basah selingkuh.

Woohyun menatap Hoya bingung.

Hoya menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"Kau selingkuh, hyung?"

"Mwo? Selingkuh?" Woohyun semakin bingung.

"Hah, pura-pura polos" sindir Hoya.

"Jadi kau akan menikah, hah? Selamat kalau begitu"

"Hei hei, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku menikah dengan siapa?"

"Ck! Tadi aku melihat kalian di toko perhiasan dan memilih cincin! Kau mau membelikannya cincin? Kau mau menikah dengannya, kan?"

'Ah, dia salah paham'

Woohyun tertawa kecil.

Hoya menatapnya bingung. "Kau masih bisa tertawa?"

"Chagi, ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan-"

"ANI! Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihat kalian berdua, Nam. Aku sudah pernah melihat kalian di butik memilih tuxedo. Juga… kalian terlihat cocok ketika bersama. Kalau begitu kita putus saja" Hoya menundukkan kepalanya. Tadi ia bisa dengan lantang mengatakan putus ketika di telpon, tapi kenapa sekarang dadanya serasa ditimpa beban berat?

Hoya yang merasa namjachingunya diam menaikkan kepalanya, menatap namja tampan yang terlihat berpikir itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Arra. Sepertinya kau memang setuju putus denganku. Terimakasih untuk cintamu beberapa tahun ini" Hoya berdiri dan berbalik, hendak beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum Woohyun menarik tangannya.

"Howonnie, sebenarnya aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi sepertinya lebih baik aku mengatakan sekarang daripada kau salah paham" Woohyun menarik Hoya untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Namja yang kau lihat bersamaku itu adik sepupuku. Ia membantuku memilihkan tuxedo dan cincin untukmu karena menurutku kalian punya ukuran yang sama" [Anggap aja mereka punya ukuran sama ne]

"…"

Woohyun berlutut dihadapan Hoya.

"Wah!"

"Apa mereka pasangan kekasih?"

"Aigoo! Namja itu sedang melamar namja manis itu?"

Entah sejak kapan pasangan WooYa dikelilingi banyak orang. Hoya menatap sekelilingnya malu –dalam arti positif-. Lamunannya dulu menjadi kenyataan. Ia dilamar di depan banyak orang.

"Lee Howon, aku tahu kau mengalami waktu yang buruk karena menungguku yang selalu sibuk di negeri orang. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku bekerja keras untukmu. Ayahku bilang ia akan merestui kita jika aku berhasil menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan dalam lima tahun"

Woohyun menatap namjachingunya sayang.

"Sekarang aku disini, chagi. Aku pulang untuk meminangmu dan membawamu ke Kanada untuk menikah. Jadi aku mohon terima lamaranku ini. Ah, dan maaf karena aku lupa membawa cincin yang tadi aku beli. Tapi aku membawakanmu ini" Woohyun menunjukkan sebuah DVD popping dance, membuat Hoya –dan orang orang yang melihat mereka- terkikik geli.

"Lee Howon, maukah kau menikah dengaku?"

"…"

"Terima"

"Terima"

"Terima"

Hoya menarik Woohyun untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tentu saja aku mau, babbo"

Woohyun tertawa senang. Ia membalas pelukan namjachingunya tak kalah erat.

Setelah itu mereka mendengar banyak ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Oktober 2022

Hoya tersenyum kecil saat masa lalunya terlintas dibenaknya.

"Yeobo" ia tersenyum lebih lebar ketika merasakan lengan suaminya melingkar di perutnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri, eoh? Kau tidak ingin berbagi dengan suami tampanmu ini?"

"Tampan? Aigoo percaya diri sekali" cibir Hoya, berbalik menatap namja yang setahun lebih ini menjadi suaminya.

"Ey~ Jika aku tidak tampan kau tidak akan mau menikah denganku, kan?"

"Hah, terserahmu saja, jelek"

"Aish, yeobo. Jadi menurutmu yang tampan itu siapa?"

Hoya terlihat berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di bibirnya. Lalu ia menunjuk seorang namja tampan yang sedang bernyanyi di layar televisi.

"Kim Myungsoo?"

Hoya mengangguk.

"Ey~ Dia sudah punya istri, sayang"

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan menyaksikan saat ia melamar istrinya"

"Hah? Jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa? Kau sasaeng fans nya? Aish, kau benar-benar menyukainya ne?"

Hoya hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil. Lalu memeluk suami tercintanya.

"Walau kau jelek sekalipun kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, yeobo. Saranghae"

Woohyun melepas pelukan itu lalu menangkup pipi istrinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Nado saranghae, Nam Howon"

Namja Nam itu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan istrinya. Dan mereka berciuman dengan mesra, mengirimkan perasaan cinta yang membuncah satu sama lain.

 _Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you,  
right here waiting for you_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Done~_

Akhirnya bisa nulis FF romance happy ending lagi setelah beberapa tahun (?) Mian selama ini Eunkyo selalu post FF Hurt yang endingnya sad. Jangan benci Eunkyo T.T

Kkkk~ FF Comeback setelah beberapa bulan. FF pertama di tahun 2015 \^o^/ Nggak kerasa udah hampir lima tahun jadi author tapi penulisan masih gini gini aja hiks~ #abaikan

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat adeknya Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
